


Memories

by sassykenzie1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Light Masochism, M/M, Reincarnation, Sexual Fantasy, Talks of Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Small glimpses of Eren and Levi through the years.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why both of the stories I've written today were planned to be cute or silly ideas and ended up reminiscent or sad. Guess I'm in a mood.

"Eren?"

Eren looks up. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I must've been daydreaming. What'd you want?"

"Don't forget you and Armin are staying with us tonight."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Mikasa!"

She gives a small smile then waves. She turns down the road leading to her home. Her house is remote, so her parents asked Eren and Armin if they could accept the inconvenience to walk past their houses to make sure she got home safely. If you asked Eren, though, he'd say she didn't need it. As much as he hated to admit it, she was stronger than him or Armin.

They turned around and headed back towards main Shiganshina. Armin was talking about some new book he got about space and how he wants to go to space so bad. Eren exhales a small laugh out of his nose and smiles. He wouldn't trade this for anything, he thinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yua! Karl!" 

"Carla!"

Eren kicks his feet while he sits on Mikasa's couch. Their parents are catching up like they don't see each other all the time. The six of them had been friends since before him, Mikasa and Armin were born. "Oh, Karl. Who's this?"

Everyone's attention is directed to a young boy sitting at the kitchen table. He looks small. Karl gives a halfhearted smile. "This is Levi. He's my late sister's son."

Grisha kneels in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Levi."

Emil whispers, obviously not intending for the children to hear. "Kuchel? Wasn't her son being watched by Kenny?"

Amelie elbows Emil in the side. "Hey," she whispers. "Don't be inconsiderate. We haven't been home in months."

The adults continue their animated conversations. Eren stares at the boy. He seems to be around their age, but he's so small. Carla walks over and puts her hands on her knees to be closer to Eren's level. "Hey, Eren. Try to get along with Levi while you're here. Be nice to him. Your father and I will be back to get you tomorrow."

Yua waves at the adults' retreating forms before she turns to the children. She clasps her hands together and smiles. "How about I order pizza?"

Eren cheers and she giggles. She walks towards the landline phone. "Levi, sweetie, you want pizza?"

The boy nods slowly. Yua smiles at him. 

That's the first time Eren met Levi, but it was far from the first time he was enamored by the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eren!" Mikasa calls. "Stop picking fights you know you can't win."

"Yea! Eren, what if Mikasa hadn't shown up when she did?"

Eren pouts. "Well, then I guess I'd have lost."

Armin sighs. "Eren, don't you think we're a bit too old to be picking fights?"

"Armin's right, Eren. We're twelve now. Adults are treating us differently. Shouldn't you start living up to their expectations?"

Eren isn't paying attention anymore. Mikasa's tank top is loose and he can see down it. He knows he shouldn't stare, but he can't draw his eyes away. "Eren! Are you even listening?" 

Mikasa glances down and then traces his eyesight. She lets out a very un-Mikasa-like squeal and straightens up, pressing her tank top to herself. Her face is bright red and Eren can feel his doing the same thing. Eren opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. "I-I'm sorry, Mikasa!"

Mikasa puts her foot on his face and pushes, yelling at him for being a pervert, which he believes he righteously deserves.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed their classmates changing, he had. He had noticed Bertholdt shooting up in height like crazy, and Reiner getting wide just as fast. He had noticed the girl's getting curvier, but it hadn't registered in his mind yet that he had changed as well. 

Levi stalks over and plops down next to Eren. "Oi, Mikasa. Might wanna be careful doing that."

"It's fine. I'm not hurting him."

"I meant because of your outfit."

Mikasa puts her foot down and looks down at her self. She goes even redder. She was wearing a skirt that fell just to her knees. She lets out a little scream and drops her hands to pull at the hem of her skirt. "You weren't looking up my skirt, were you, Eren?"

"Mikasa, all I could see was your shoe."

She lets out a ' _humph_ ' and turns away. Eren turns to Levi. "Thanks, Levi."

"Huh? What for?"

"Getting her to move her foot."

"What makes you think I did it for you?"

Eren grins insufferably. "You've always had a soft spot for me. Admit it, Levi!"

Levi goes slightly red. "I didn't do it for you. I didn't want Mikasa to embarrass herself. Aunt Yua doesn't seem to realize Mikasa can fend for herself and asks me to protect her. Has me walk her home, as well."

"Ah, yea. Yua used to have Armin and I walk her home."

They sit in relative silence. The only sound is from Mikasa raging and Armin trying to calm her down. Eren laughs lightly. "So, you only stopped Mikasa so she wouldn't embarrass herself? I think you embarrassed her more by alerting her. No other motive, eh, Levi?"

Levi tsks. "Why would I help you? You're just my little cousin's annoying friend."

He gets up to walk away. "Sure, Levi."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yua sighs as she looks upon her daughter's bedroom. Most mothers would be concerned to find their fourteen-year-old daughter with two boys in her room, but Yua was used to it. 

"Mikasa, don't you think you're all a little too old to all share a room?"

"Why?"

"Well, you know how boys are…"

"Not Eren and Armin."

"Well, how about you can all stay in your room until you go to sleep? Then the boys can go to sleep in the living room."

"Those couches aren't for sleeping."

Levi peeks in the doorway. "Say, Aunt Yua, next year I'll be out of the house for university. Why don't you just have them stay in my room? I'd be willing to share for a year."

Yua smiles. "You'd do that, Levi?" Yua turns to Mikasa. "How's that Mikasa?"

"It'll work, I guess."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to ban sleepovers."

Mikasa's eyes widen. "Mom?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Mikasa. Luckily, it didn't have to come to that. Thank you again, Levi."

Yua walks out of Mikasa's room and down the stairs, humming a tune. Mikasa glares at Levi. "What?" Levi growls.

"What is your goal here?"

"I just saved your asses. I think you should be more grateful."

"Whatever. Help me wake these two up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eren heaves himself onto the school roof. He knew he'd get in big trouble if anyone found out, but it's one of the best views of the sky in Shiganshina besides the church tower. He lays on his back, letting his legs dangle off the edge. He smiles up at the stars. 

His mind wanders. He wonders 'When did I start thinking Levi that way? Shouldn't he be like an annoying sibling to me, sorta like Mikasa.' Eren wasn't naive, he knew guys could like guys and girls could like girls, and some could like both. Some were guys and girls. Some liked none. Some were none. But even with all that knowledge, he never thought he'd be one of those guys. Did he even like girls? The only instance that ever came to mind was that time with Mikasa's tank top and even then...he remembered his conversation with Levi more than the stuff with Mikasa.

Thinking of Levi gets Eren thinking about Levi's eyes. They were intense but in a good way. Eren didn't know where Levi learned to fight, and, if he was honest, he didn't want to, but Levi only seemed to fight to help his friends. He had seen Levi fight Reiner just to protect Hanji. To Hanji's credit, they probably could have handled themselves. Levi didn't give them enough credit.

Eren thought about the times Levi had defended him, usually against authority or Jean. Seeing Levi's intense eyes focused on someone opposing them for Eren's sake caused the blood in his body to rush south. Eren looked down, slightly shocked. He hadn't gotten hard because of arousal in years. It was usually just random. The last time he'd gotten hard had been his freshman year.

The year Yua forced him and Armin into Levi's rooms during sleepovers. He understood, he did. Armin, at least, was attracted to girls and had begun to develop feelings for Mikasa, though they soon were replaced by someone else. But, Eren's eyes had always been on Levi. Eren and Levi, then a senior, had been in gym class together. It was a required class to graduate. But with gym glass came locker rooms.

Eren still hadn't come to a conclusion with his sexuality freshman year, so seeing all those attractive upperclassmen changing made it difficult for Eren. Though, no matter how many times he saw Erwin or Moblit or Bertholdt changing, it never got him hard. Only Levi. It was hard to hide sometimes. He still wonders, three years later, if Levi ever noticed. What could have happened if Levi noticed?

_"Oi, what's this, you brat?"_

_Levi puts his palm on Eren's crotch but doesn't press down, looking Eren in the eye. "C-Captain Levi?"_

_"Huh? I asked you a question, didn't I? Shouldn't you answer a superior when they ask you something?" Levi gets that intense look for a second and Eren prepares himself. For what, he doesn't know._

_Levi's foot connects with Eren's stomach. Before he can get over the blow, his head is wrenched to the side by Levi's fist. Eren can feel himself getting harder in his pants. In the back of his mind, he knows the other guys in the room are watching, and that seems to turn him on even more. "Who'd've thought this little shit was such a masochist? You like getting abused?"_

_Levi looks at him like he's worse than the dust on his shoes._

_Levi doesn't give him a chance to answer before he's shoving his dick in Eren's mouth. Eren is slobbering over him like an idiot and Levi sneers. "Disgusting."_

_Levi halts his verbal assault for a moment. Eren can't see him anymore but he hears Levi. "Oi, Commander Erwin. This the kid you wanted to take a gamble on? A little cock-hungry, masochist? A Titan would have a field day with him."_

"What. The fuck."

Eren sits up, hand still on his dick. He's face to face with none other than Levi. Eren flails, shooting backward so he's completely on the roof. He also places his arms to cover himself, though Levi already knows what he was doing. "Cap- L-Levi?"

Levi squints at Eren, clearly confused.

"What are you doing up here, Eren?"

Eren gapes like an idiot. "Other than jerking off," Levi adds. 

Eren goes red and hurriedly tucks himself in his pants. "That wasn't my plan! I came up here to look at the sky and I got...distracted."

"What did you almost call me?"

"Huh?"

"When I startled you. You said something starting with a 'C' noise. What were you calling me?"

"...Cap..tain?"

"Why would you...call me captain? Are you seeing that world as well?" Levi collapses to his knees and he looks relieved.

"Levi! What are you talking about?" Eren shouts, confused.

"That world. With the giants. The 'Titans.' We were soldiers. Superior and subordinate. Mikasa and Armin and Erwin and Hanji and everyone were there as well. I was 'Captain Levi.' Erwin was 'Commander Erwin.' Hanji was 'Section Leader Hanji' at first, and later became 'Commander Hanji.'"

"How'd my sexual daydream match up with your...visions?"

"Dreams, Eren. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation? Like, being reborn into another life once you die?"

"Yes. Do you believe it?" Levi looks at the sky.

"I've never thought about it."

"I do constantly. Sometimes I have memories that I feel I shouldn't. Flying through the hair with swords in my hands. Riding on the shoulder of a giant we call 'Eren.' Killing other giants. I've never experienced those things in my life, so how would I have these memories?"

"Levi…"

"Ah, I guess that's one of life's mysteries, Eren," Levi's smile goes from reminiscent and nostalgic to mischievous. "Speaking of life's mysteries: You have a sexual daydream taking place in the world of my false memories and the thing you say after is 'Captain' which was my title?"

By the time he finished speaking, Levi's face is almost touching Eren's. "I'm sorry, Levi!"

Levi pulls back, furrowing his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You are right. My fantasy was about you."

"Why are you sorry about that?" Levi looks Eren directly in the eye.

"Why wouldn't I be sorry? I'm imagining you in sexual situations and you can't be okay with that."

"Who says I can't? If it's any consolation, I've been struggling with my sexual fantasies about you for years."

Eren blinks for a couple of moments before his eyes widen. Levi chuckles. "You…about me?"

"Longer than I should have. I don't even think you were legal the first time. I shoulda went to jail right then. I was fifteen, so I was barely legal myself. You were eleven and nowhere near legal age. My mind didn't seem to care about that fact."

Levi gets close again. "But, eighteen and twenty-two isn't illegal."

Levi grabs the collar of Eren's shirt and yanks him towards him, slamming their lips together. They kiss until they run out of breath. Levi smirks. "One of the things I remember from those false memories is that you were a masochistic little shithead. Let's see if that's true, why don't we?"

He holds his hand out towards Eren, ready to help him off of the roof. Eren smiles and grabs his hand, following Levi's lead. In the back of his head, he notes that this feels right. Eren Jeager loyally following Levi Ackerman wherever Levi wants to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is correct in those being his memories. Let's just say whether or not they succeeded in their goal, everyone dead or alive got reincarnated into a world without Titans and get to be happy.


End file.
